


[龙召|龙猫]密谋

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: ※清水短打，微博抽奖点文，有小部分参考了中奖的朋友的经历。





	[龙召|龙猫]密谋

红日坠落，光辉与夜色交融，映得穹顶明暗各半，其下绿草连绵、彩旗翻飞之地交战声不止，但战局正如天边渐隐的橙红，即将迎来尾声。猫魅族的召唤师摊平魔导书，带着狂妄而自信的笑容向面前因恋战而与大部队走散的龙骑发起攻击。已经负伤的龙骑急喘着大步撤退，身后瞬发的魔法已经挟起猎猎疾风击上他的后背，盔甲承受了大部分伤害，但龙骑血线告急，根本经不住召唤师急骤的攻势。长枪脱手，奥拉男性跌倒在地无力再起，成了别人计分板上一颗光荣的人头，他闷声躺在地上仰望浅紫的天幕等倒数，传送返程前还依稀听见那人轻佻的口哨。  
结算时间，龙骑所在的一方惜败，排名第二，召唤赢了。这场里他被那召唤杀了三次，而上一场是他杀了召唤三次，两个人如今微妙地扯平了。每日在这绿茵战场上的参与者来来去去，能记住一个人，要么是眼熟的战场常客，要么是他强得出类拔萃。召唤正巧两者皆占，作为体力较弱的远程法师，能与同样技术稳健的龙骑私下里一对一打得有来有回，如果当时不是大部队气势汹汹路过而猫魅极快地开溜了，只怕龙骑要多输他一次。

要是下次与他排在同一边，就能和他比比谁杀得多了。  
奥拉怀着这样莫名的期待，步入森都苗圃中一座装修精美的庭院。他扯松自己的衣领，让方才战斗中攒在盔甲中的滚热意气散开，沾染了草木香的夜间空气顺势贴着鳞片挤入，令龙骑浑身都松懈下来。  
战场不过是他的消遣，真正的工作现在才正要开始。龙骑从等待店铺开门的客人间轻巧地趟过，与门口的同事打了个招呼，他匆匆进门去换衣服。管弦乐琴奏着叮咚的迎客铃，与流水声混成一支娴静的曲。店内常驻的乐师已经坐在舞台上显眼的高脚凳上开始给琴弦校音，其他店员也基本到齐，零散地坐在吧台闲聊，或是窝在沙发思考如何应付今晚约好的麻烦客人。  
龙骑刚来这家店工作不过月余，接待过的客人不多，但也有一两位颇为中意他，最近来的次数逐渐变多，只是还没到会为他花许多钱的份儿上。营业额惨淡，店长也没为难新人，只说你尽力，月底前哪怕卖出一瓶酒都不会炒了你。龙骑心里清楚店长是给他定了线，要是卖不出去，或许真要被当做吃闲饭的给请走。眼见日历翻到月底，龙骑下定了决心，势要卖他个三五瓶香槟，证明自己的实力。  
然而今天客人比往常都要少，龙骑粗壮的尾巴擅自焦虑地甩在吧台椅上，弄出不小的动静。他连忙低头装作专心发呆，身边的位置突然跃上一只不请自来的猫——有些眼熟的眉眼与笑颜，龙骑认出这是换了套常服的召唤。也许是环境影响所致，龙骑印象中眼神凶恶的召唤此时慵懒得人畜无害，猫魅耳尖微微耸下一个自然的弧度，向酒保道：“来一杯酒。”  
精灵族的酒保柔声问您喝点什么？那双猫瞳欲盖弥彰地转了会儿，目光落在身边人的杯中，浅金的酒随之漾进他眼中。召唤努努嘴，道：“我要和他一样的吧。”

收到酒保鼓励的眼神之后，龙骑脚尖点地，将身体略微偏向召唤那边，摆出对他很感兴趣的姿态。召唤右手撑着脸颊，目光灼热，正等他说话——这使龙骑想说的开场白都变得有点儿烫嘴，奥拉不是巧舌如簧的人，他脑筋直，只会老掉牙的搭讪：“晚上好，这位客人……话说我们是不是在哪儿见过？”  
“我们今天刚在草地上缠绵了那么久、那么多次。”坏心眼的召唤轻声说，尾巴尖尖的绒毛直往鳞缝里钻，“您竟然这么快就把我忘了？”  
吧台后头传出一声金属碰撞的脆响，是酒保手滑把长柄勺掉在地上。店里禁止员工和客人有过多牵扯，龙骑想用眼神向同事解释，精灵却了然地笑笑，抬手在自己嘴巴上拉住了无形的锁，把酒摆在召唤面前后就躲去旁边，一心一意地擦酒杯。

“怎么，我说的不对吗？第一次是在石桥下，你动弹不得，只能被我……”召唤满意地用尖指甲弹弹杯壁，液面微颤。  
“我没有否认您的意思。”奥拉打断他，叹了口气，“但是请您别在店里说这种容易让人误会的话，我会丢了饭碗的。”  
这话正合了召唤心意：“那不在店里就可以说了吗？”  
其实私下里与客人关系过密也是不可以的……龙骑想起自己与店长的约定，把规定嚼碎咽了回去。他不是会欺骗客人感情、哄着让对方为他砸钱的人，顶多交个朋友，客人消费与否都凭自愿，也不会起纠纷。龙骑瞥了一眼酒保，确认对方听不见自己和召唤的谈话，迟疑地道：“……嗯。”  
召唤半倚在台面上，眼带笑意，全然看不出战场上凶悍的模样。他配合地压低了声音，问道：“那你今晚什么时候下班？”  
“十一点。”奥拉抿一口酒，补上准时下班的前提：“……不出意外的话。”

他们像在大庭广众之下密谋一次偷情。龙骑忽然不合时宜地冒出这种想法。

“意外？你们这样的店里会有什么意外？”召唤笑出声来，然后转动高凳面朝舞台，龙骑与他一同看过去：身着长裙的吟游诗人坐在绿意盎然的花丛中弹唱，没有人借酒高声喧哗，理性而优雅的气氛柔和得让人昏昏欲睡。  
“算是我个人的原因，我刚来这里没多久，卖不出酒。”他老实得像是在扮可怜说假话，但奥拉确实正在为此发愁，“完不成任务的话，老板今天可能会留我下来谈解雇的事情。”  
“也就是说，如果我买酒，你今晚十一点之后的时间就归我了？”猫魅认真地发问，“需要几瓶？”  
他的直白倒让龙骑有些过意不去，男人把交叠的双腿放平，试探着说三瓶，因为今天召唤打倒了他三次，不如一个人头抵一瓶酒。猫魅忽而沉默下来，龙骑怕对方囊中羞涩，立刻改口说其实一瓶也可以，只要有进账，老板不至于那么无情。

“好，我知道了。”  
召唤说着打了个响指，酒保终于能放下快要擦漏的酒杯，稍微倾身靠近猫魅询问他有什么需要。只见猫魅竖起一根手指：“请给我……”  
一瓶也够了，龙骑小小地松了口气，看着召唤的眼神难免加上几分感激。顶灯深浅变换的蓝芒映在他身上，像是撒落了一把剪碎的糖纸或礼花的纸屑。召唤话头一转，再加了两根手指，用在买水煮蛋的语气道：  
“——三十瓶香槟，要一瓶不落地算在他的业绩上哦。”

幸好现在酒保手里没拿着杯子，否则摔坏的酒杯没准还要从龙骑的提成里扣。方才他与召唤说的是买一瓶酒，今晚十一点下班后就可以一起去迷宫探险。而现在召唤一口气要了三十瓶……龙骑耿直的脑回路转了一圈，心想难道是缺人陪他？还是想让他下次战场相遇的时候送几个头？  
垫底的新人突然揽到了大单子，老板都被惊动，走近与召唤攀谈起来。龙骑默然听着，恍然有种虚幻的不真实感，这种感觉在和召唤不经意间对视时达到了顶峰：耳中是琴乐、吟唱和交谈声；眼前是灯影、酒香和他的目光；脑海里是后跳，龙炮和痛苦核爆。  
龙骑纠结许久，等老板拍拍他的肩膀，要他好生招待客人时，奥拉迎着召唤的注视微微点头，神情坚定，好像领悟了召唤豪掷千金的用意。

——接下来一个月都要好好陪我哦❤  
——送头就送头吧。

END.


End file.
